Losing Light: Purification
by kate problem
Summary: Three existances each ruled by a Superior. The three Superiors: Luminia of the Light, Silhouette of Darkness, Impernia of Imperfects. Silhouette has triggered Purification. DON'T READ UNTIL LOSING LIGHT. THIS WILL BE REWRITTEN.
1. Distorted Reality

**Losing Light: Purification**

**A New Darkness  
**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Okayy. This is chapter one of Purification. This is the sequel to Losing Light. I decided to change it because I just couldn't run with the previous story line so let's try this one.

Davis: As you can tell Riot Girl REALLY likes to talk.

RG: Shut up. -pouts-

Davis: Yeah yeah. On with this stupid disclaimer. RiotGirl does not own Digimon, obviously, because if she did then she wouldn't have to write fanfiction. -recieved glare from Fanfictioners- Heh. But fanfiction is very erm... cool-glares subside-

RG: Right... On with the story. Smooth Davis.

**Kari**. **TK**. **Davis**. 16

**Sora**. **Tai**. **Matt**. **Izzy**. **Mimi**.19

**Cody**. 13

**Yolie**. **Ken**. 17

**Joe**. 21

2006... 2 Years after battle with Hikari

**0100100010100100010**

Introduction...

Darkness has been apparent since the world first began existance. An overwhelming force of evil that threatened all life. But when was darkness was created another force was made along with it. Light. And with the light came warriors, humans that held the ancient crests. With each Millennium these crests were passed down to a new generation of warriors, and with generation the light grew stronger. But so did the darkness. In all of existance there has been an equal amount of checks and balances, the darkness gains an ally so does the light. That was true until the system was thrown completely out of whack, causing the balances of all worlds to be corrupted and become distorted. Light continued it's eternal battle against the darkness, to no avail however. Twelve children take up the fight with other chosen ones to save the universe and Light must sacrifice herself for the safety of the other warriors. If Light is non-existant will Darkness still live on?

It is said that those who walk alone crave companionship and those who are not hunger for independance. Human life, however, thrives on others. The lack of human companionship will slowly eat away at one's heart until the once pure feelings are replace by darkness. You see, there is a universal balance. A balance of Darkness and Light. If one overwhelms the other all things will cease to exist. Worlds will crumble, planet cores will erupt, and time will stop. This is called Purification day. A day when all life is obliterated. When the clocks stop all will be lost. When purification comes the spirits will be awakened and the chosen will fight once again.

Kari Kamiya sat in her bedroom, staring out her window at the street. It had been two years since the battle with Hikari and Kari was a different person entirely. She wasn't the same happy girl that always had a smile on her face. Even if that smile was fake. She didn't completely trust herself after what had happened. Turning around she sighed.

"Why did it have to happen like this" She asked aloud, blinking back hot tears. She detected movement in the street out of the corner of her eye and turned to see what it was. Her eyes fell on a blond boy that was standing at the entrance to her apartment building. TK, the boy that had always been there for her through everything. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips as he passed through the now opened door and into the building. She turned to face her door, waiting for when he would arrive to cheer her up. She smiled sadly before turning back to the window to gaze down upon the busy streets of Japan. Lost in her thoughts Kari didn't hear the click of the door opening and the gentles creak as it closed behind the person.

TK grinned at the sight of his best friend, the girl he loved more than anything in the world. The girl he would give his life for. Still grinning he scanned the room until his eyes fell on one of Kari's bed pillows. Chuckling lightly he picked up the pillow and padded gently across the floor, readying himself to attack. He swung playfully, laughing like a maniac. Kari yelped when the pillow connected with her head, making her fly from her perch by the window in surprise, limbs flailing wildly. She looked around in confusion until her eyes fell on TK. He was smirking proudly, still holding the pillow. Kari glared at him before letting out a playful battle cry. TK's face paled instantly as Kari snatched the pillow from his hands and raised it threateningly. Before TK could react Kari was smothering him with the pillow. She lifted it over her head and swung down, hard. TK groaned slightly as Kari laughed. Grinning victoriously she plopped down on his legs to prevent him from retaliating. She looked down into his blue eyes smiling happily. There was a knock on the door and Kari glanced over giving TK the perfect opportunity for revenge. He wrapped his hand around causing Kari to look back at him. But it was too late, TK was now on top of Kari grinning down at her. They heard the door open and looked over to see Tai and Mrs. Kamiya. Tai cocked his head, eyebrows raised.

"Wow." Was the only word he could find. "Mom, I can take care of this." He said, turning to his mother. "You go back to the kitchen okay" She nodded dumbly and traisped out of the room. "What in hell are you two doing"

"Pillow fight" TK said sheepishly. "I knew something was wrong with Kari and I wanted to cheer her up."

"Nothing's wrong TK." Kari said, her voice holding a slight hint of defense.

"Oh bullshit Kari" TK yelled, sudden rage filling him. Kari winced and shrunk away from him. "We're here for you. So just tell us what's wrong okay? We're always ready to listen, unless Tai's eating." Kari giggled and TK yelped as he got a sharp thwap on the head from Tai. "So tell us. What's up Kar" Kari looked away from TK's piercing gaze before speaking.

"The darkness is back. It's getting stronger." She whispered. TK put a gentle hand on her shoulder and puller her to him in a warm embrace. "I'm afraid TK, we might not be able to fight this."

RG: Ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry it was so short. Chapter 2 coming soon!

Davis: Remember! Read and review!


	2. Under the Setting Sun

**Losing Light: Purification**

**Under the Setting Sun**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Ha! I have a new idea! yayayay! lol Wow

Davis: Shut up and write.

RGP-pouts-

Lord Pata: I'll put Seraphimon in here just for you. :)

MH: Really glad you like it.

**0100100010100100010**

"Jeri are you okay" A chestnut haired boy asked his friend, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She only stared forward, as if in a trance. "Jeri" She looked back at him, her eyes widened in fear.

"There is a new evil." She whispered. "Takato, this is going to be bad. I can feel it."  
"What is it? What kind of evil" He asked, his mind filling with awful images of the D-Reaper. "The D-Reaper" He managed to croak out. Jeri shook her head and Takato breathed a sigh of relief.

"Much worse. The tamers alone do not have enough strength to conquer it. We must join forces with others to reach our full potential." Jeri stood up slowly, gazing towards the setting sun. "Night falls and everyone sleeps so peacefully, unbeknownst to them that the greatest evil ever known is going to shake the universe."

**0100100010100100010**

Zoe Orimoto sat with her head leaning against the side of her house. She watched as the sun lowered in the sky, casting shadows across her yard. She shivered. Her dreams had been plagued with shadows lately. She heard the click of the garden gate opened and turned to find Takuya standing with a grave look upon his face.

"I see you've been having the dreams too." Zoe said nonchalantly, turning her back to him to gaze up at the darkening sky. Splashes of crimson blood cascaded across the sky in deep strokes.

"Yea." He replied. She heard his footsteps as he walked up behind her. "Looks like blood doesn't it" He said, gesturing to the sky.

"We need to find out what's going on." Zoe whispered to herself before turning to face Takuya. "There is a darkness coming that we alone cannot beat." She said, looking into Takuya's warm chocolate eyes. She leaned in to, what seemed to Takuya, kiss him but passed his lips and whispered in his ear. "The shadows come closer every second." Her voice was unearthly emotionless. "No one is safe now. No one."

**0100100010100100010**

"We have to join up with the others." Kari said, watching the sunset out of her bedroom window.

"I'll go call Sora and the gang. They'll be here in " Tai was cut off by Kari suddenly.

"Not those others. The other warriors." Kari said softly. "Tamers and Frontier Digidestined. They took on the legacy and saved the world. But now we have to join together to fight this new evil. Otherwise all will be lost."

"How do you know about this" TK asked. "Wait. The Spirit Shinkers from two years ago. They must be Frontier so who are the Tamers? Have we met them yet"

"No. I just get these feelings of deep sorrow from one girl." Kari began. "Jeri I think her name is. Her partner was Leomon. He was destroyed. She was the one the D-Reaper fed off of. Ophanimon told me these things. She said I would need to know them."

"I guess she was right." Tai said, laughing uncomfortably.

"There is no time to waste. We have to find a way to contact them. Soon."

RG: Chapter 2 done! What'd ya think?

Davis: I'm not in it. -sulks-

RG: Next chapter Davis.

Davis: In that case read and review!


	3. Dream Meetings

**Losing Light: Purification**

**Dream Meetings**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to chapter 3!

Davis: Another chapter. Another day.

RG: No Davis. Another day, another chapter. -under breath- Idiot.

Davis: Heh heh. Silly me. -under breath- Bitch.

**My Loverly Reviewers**. Here they are!

Lord Pata: Why thank you. :) I'm happy to put Seraphimon in here.

MH: Glad you're so happy. -D

**0100100010100100010**

Jeri slept restlessly that night, images of destruction flooding her dreams. The earth was covered in a horrid shadow that shut out all light. Then her dream shifted to a different world. It was an empty space, devoid of and true colors, only black and white. Jeri stood on the dividing line between the two. She looked around curiously until she heard footsteps. She spun around only to find emptiness.

"Jeri Katou." A feminine voice rang out in the silence. "Glad you could make it." Jeri turned to find herself looking at a chestnut haired girl of about 16. Her crimson eyes were stunning and held an intense but strangely gentle gaze. "My name is Kari Kamiya. I am one of the first Digi-destined and I hold the crest and Digi-egg of Light."

"Hello." Jeri said sheepishly. Her innocence made Kari smile. "What is this place? Why have you called me here"

"This is the world of Light and Darkness. I called you here because you too have been having the premonitions about the shadows. Have you not" Jeri nodded. "This is the only place I could call you without actually meeting you face to face."

"But we are face to face. You're here and I'm here."

"No no. This is a dream, your dream. Sorry if I'm intruding but this should be much better than the shadow. There is another I must speak to but I will save that for later. Our teams need to join forces to defeat this evil. The Digi-destined, Tamers, and Frontier must unite and work together. Otherwise, the fate of the world; the universe, will rest in the hands of darkness."

"And we can't have that can we" Jeri joked, earning a laugh from Kari.

"No. We certainly can't. You must inform your friends of this meeting and then I will contact you again." Kari said with a smile.

"Until next time then. Goodbye."

"Sweet dreams." Kari joked, grinning. Then Jeri disolved away back to her own dream. "Sweet dreams."

**0100100010100100010**

Zoe arrived in the World of Light and Darkness shortly after Kari's meeting with Jeri. Her long blond hair was pulled into a tigh ponytail and a purple bandanna encircled her head. She looked around, curiousity probing her to explore.

"Hello again Zoe Orimoto." The voice of Kari called to the blond girl. She turned to face the familiar voice and smiled.

"How have you been Kari" She asked, drawing the crimson eyed girl into a hug.

"Fine. Strange dreams." Kari said, noticing Zoe flinch slightly. "I'm noticing the same for you. I've already spoken with another girl, Jeri Katou, of the Tamers. She's been having similar dreams. I believe that we need to join forces to send this new evil packing."

"Spoken like a true warrior." Zoe said, smiling. "I was thinking the same thing. You and the other Digi-destined were the only other warriors that we knew of but looks like there are more. So who are these Tamers? What's their story"

"Takato is the goggle-boy of the group. Then there's Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzi, and Ryo. They came before you. I think the Spirit Evolving originated from them. They merge with their parnters to achieve Mega form. It's called Bio-Merge Digivolution. They battled against the D-Reaper, but you were probably too young to remember that. Jeri, the girl I spoke with earlier, was what the stupid thing fed off. Her partner, Leomon, was deleted and this caused her to have dark feelings. It made her the perfect morsel for the D-Reaper." She paused to let Zoe absorb all of this information. "My time is running thin. Inform your team of this and I will contact you again soon."

"Right then. Goodbye. It was great to see you again."

"And you." With that Zoe disapeared, leaving nothing but the world of Light and Darkness around Kari. "Here we go."

RG: Okay so that was chapter three. Tell me what you thought.

Davis: Review!

This is Riot Girl signing out!


	4. A Playful Winter Day

**Losing Light: Purification**

**A Playful Winter Day**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Welcome to chapter 4 of Losing Light: Purification!

Davis: This chapter is going to focus mainly on the Tamers and it's seriously fluffy and adorable.

RG: Hope you like it.

Rika, Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Alice: 14

Ryo: 17

**0100100010100100010**

Rika Nonaka walked through the brisk winter air of West Shinjuku, her cheeks flushed a pale pink against her ivory skin. It had been two years since the attacks of the D-Reaper against the city and she wanted to take a look around where the reckage was. It had long since been cleared away. But one thing remained. Rika walked over to the park and found the tree where the Tamers had carved their names.

"Two years." She whispered, running her hand over the carving in the bark. "Nothing's ever going to be the same."  
"Rika" She heard a familiar voice call out. She turned to see Takato and the others running towards her. All except Ryo and Jeri.

"Hey you guys." She greeted them happily. "Gosh, it's so good to see your faces." She gushed. She looked around and noticed Jeri wasn't there. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Jeri lately" She asked, watching as each of them shook their heads in reply. "I think I'm going to pop in and check on her." She said, turning to leave.

"Rika's actually being nice" Kazu asked in fake shock. Rika turned on him and he shrunk away from her, grinning sheepishly. "I mean of course she's being nice. Rika is the queen of nice."

"Yeah. Just like Kazu is the king of the idiots." Henry muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to go with Rika." Takato said softly. "I haven't seen Jeri in ages."

"Then I'm going too." A deep voice from behind Rika spoke. She turned around to be met with familiar blue eyes. "Hey there Wildcat." Ryo said, smiling down at Rika. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here" She asked him rather coldly.

"I figured it was time to come back." He said quietly, not drawing his eyes away from her.

"You figured is was time to come back." She repeated, her voice dripping with venom. "And it took you two years to realize that" She shrieked, trying to hold back tears. "Do you have any idea how we felt after you left you good for nothing" She was cut off suddenly when Ryo pulled her into a tight embrace. Rika's hands caught Ryo's shirt and her fists balled up against his chest then suddenly pushed him away. "Ley's go get Jeri." She said, turning and walking in the direction of Jeri's house. They arrived shortly after. "Let me go in, have a little girl talk and she'll be ready in five minutes." The boys nodded. She slipped through the front door silently and crept up to Jeri's room. Opening the bedroom door, Rika snuck up behind Jeri and watched her in silence. Sighing, Rika moved to make her presence noticed but Jeri beat her to it.

"Hey Rika." She sais quietly. Before Rika could ask, Jeri answered her question. "I heard you trip." She turned to face Rika, smiling broadly. Rika smiled sheepishly her cheeks turning the lightest of pinks. "So, why are you here"

"Well everyone's here. Even Pretty Boy." Jeri laughed as Rika scowled slightly. "They're all dying to see you. So, you're coming with me." Rika grinned as she grabbed Jeri's wrist and pulled the girl through the bedroom door. Rika galloped down the stairs, playfully dragging Jeri behind her. "Come on" She called back to Jeri, a giggle escaping through her lips. "We have to hurry" They leaped off of the stairs and charged through the front door. Once outside Rika leaned against the house, clutching her sides in laughter. Takato and Ryo stared at her in amazement.

"Well, I've never seen Rika like _this_." Ryo said with a laugh. "It's good to see her laughing." Rika looked up at him with tears of laughter coursing down her cheeks. "What's up with you Wildcat" He asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Rika lifted her eyes to the sky and smiled. The others followed her gaze.

"It's snowing." She said quietly before taking off. She ran through the falling snowflakes, crying out in glee. Jeri, Takato, and Ryo stared at her, mouths slightly agape. Jeri smiled and ran out to join her friend. Linking hands, the two girls began spinning around, letting the cold winter wind lap at their faces. Ryo grinned and shrugged before running off to join them, leaving Takato standing alone. Smiling, he watched Jeri's every move. She spun with such grace, her long brown hair whipping around each time she made a turn.

"Come on Takato" She called to the goggleheaded boy. She ran to him and grabbed his gloved hand in her bare one. "This is the day for play. I have a feeling there won't be many left." Pulling the boy with her, Jeri began dancing again. Her cheeks were flushed with absolute happiness and the children's cries of joy hung in the air, echoing in the cold winter air.

RG: Woah! Sorry it took so long. Just had a HUGE snowstorm and I spent most of Thursday shoveling and then the damn power went out. For three days! Argh! Never in my life have I ever been so completely... argh!

Davis: Right.. Unless you want to be completely obliterated by RiotGirl's rage I think it would be wise to read and review.


	5. The Dream

**Losing Light: Purification**

**The Dream**

by: lxlRiotGirlx

RG: Hello all. This is chapter five!

Davis: Woot woot!

Kazu: Hey, I have a question.

RG: Yes?

Kazu: Why is Davis always in your introduction conversations?

RG: ...

Kazu: I mean I'm at least 100 times better looking than he is.

Davis-growls-

Kazu: And I'm equally as stupid.

RG-sweatdrops-

Kazu: But no! I'm always in his shadow. I realize that he came a season before me, but really! How fair is it that he's always in the spotlight-build speech melodramatically- What ever happened to equality and democracy and everything else that is on my side of this argument.

RG: Kazu, you never asked to be in here.

Kazu: Oh. -blushes- Hey Riot Girl?

RG: Yeah?

Kazu: Can I do the disclaimer?

RG-nods-

Kazu: Riot Girl does not own Digimon. -grins-

RG: Riiight.

**0100100010100100010**

Visions of shadows flooded Rika's dreams. Shadows of death and destruction. Shadows of Purification Day. She tossed and turned in her sleep restlessly as the familiar faces rushed through her mind. A girl, older than she was, with long chestnut hair and magnificent crimson eyes. A young blond girl about the same age as Rika with startling green eyes and a broad, toothy smile. Finally images of Jeri. Most memories, others were images she had never seen before. Images of an older Jeri, a different Jeri. Rika remembered the events of the day and how Jeri looked so alive with her cheeks flushed pink in the winter cold. The Jeri in her dreams had been much like this except she had a wise and knowing look about her. She looked over to the glowing numbers of her alarm clock. They read 3:24 A.M. She sighed shakily into the silence.

"Perhaps they're from the future." She whispered to the darkness of her bedroom. "But that's silly, dreaming of the future. Besides, if that _is _the future it's an awful place." Watching the moon from her bed, Rika silently prayed that her dream wouldn't come true. She inhaled deeply and frowned. "I need to get out of here." She slid out of bed quietly and dressed herself. Walking silently passed her mother's room she made her way to the front door then opened the front door. It made it's usual annoying creak but Rika paid it no mind and kept on her way, walking through the front door. Stepping into the winter night air, Rika felt the wind blow against her skin in an icy blast of cold. Shivering slightly, Rika began to walk. Unknown to her, she had someone following close on her trail. Unconciously, she made her way to Guilmon's old hideout, soaking herself in past memories. She smiled, whispering, "Guilmon bread."

"He never did get it did he Wildcat?" A voice from behind her said. _Ryo_ she thought, shaking her head slightly.

"Good evening Mr. Akiyama." She said playfully, turning sround to face him. Her eyes met his shining blue orbs. "Fancy meeting you out here at this ungodly hour." He grinned. She could barely make out his face in the moonlight but she knew when he smiled. "Speaking of ungodly hours, what is the 'Legendary Tamer' doing out here without screaming fangirls throwing their underwear at him?" She cocked and eyebrow to him.

"Snuck out." He replied simply.

"Ahh. So Ryo is not a saint after all." Rika teased, grinning at the older boy.

"Somehow I just don't find Saint Ryo catchy. Now Overlord of all Living Beings Ryo I can deal with. King Ryo's not bad either." He looked up to catch Rika rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Pretty Boy."

"But that one's my favorite." He said, smiling broadly at the girl in front of him. "But only because you say it Wildcat." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and winked at her, smirking.

"You're such an idiot." She sneered. He nodded. "But you didn't answer my question. Why are you out here?"

"I had a wierd dream." He said, noticing the growing curiousity in his compainion's eyes.

"Do tell."

"Promise not to kick my ass?" She nodded. "Okay. You were in it, and so was Jeri. Two other girls too. A crimson eyed girl that looked older than you. She had long brown hair. Um, and a blond girl. She had green eyes. Have you ever met them?" Rika was staring at Ryo in shock. He had had the same dream she had.

- Dream - xo0x

Four girls stood in a line in intense darkness. The eldest girl, a brunette with amazing crimson eyes, watched Rika's face intently.

"Are you insane?" She asked in a voice full of exhaustion.

"I guess so." Rika replied shortly. She stepped forward slowly, staring straight ahead into the black abbyss.

"Don't do this!" Cried out the blond girl. "You'll be killed!" The girl was in hysterics, tears streaming down her pale face. A genuine look of terror filled her emerald eyes as she cried out again to Rika.

"You know what you must do." A deep voice whispered to Rika.

"Yes. I know." Closing her eyes she muttered something heard only by the three girls behind her. "I need your help." Hesitating slightly, the moved forward beside Rika. Jeri looked over to her and grinned. Rika looked towards the other two and they did the same, the blond girl winking playfully. The brunette smiled warmly and nodded.

"High prietess!" She called out, holding her hands out in front of her. A faint pink glow surrounded her. The blond followed suit calling out to the darkness as the brunette had.

"Strength!" She cried as she glowed golden. Smiling, she nodded to Jeri as if to prod her on.

"Devil!" She yelled, a crimson blast of light flooding the darkness around her. Rika was last.

"Moon!" She shrieked, her voice wavering in rage. A white shot of light filled the remaining darkness. "Let's get this over with."

- End Dream - xo0x

"No." Rika replied, catching herself. "I haven't."

RG: So sorry it took so long. I've been sick and so much make-up work. Gah!

Davis: It's okay RiotGirl.

Kazu: Please read and review.


	6. There She Goes

**Losing Light: Purification**

**There She Goes**

by: lxlriotgirlx

Kazu: Hello chumly!

RG: Chapter 6 of LLP is up and running! Yay!

Davis: I feel... replaced.

Kazu-smugly- You were.

Davis: F#k you man!

Kazu: You want some of this!

Davis: YEAH! I do.

RG: Ladies! Knock it off.

K D: Sorry.

RG: Anyway-glares- this chapter will be mostly Ryuki. I'll get to the other couples soon!

It was late in the night, nearly daybreak, yet two teens were out walking in the brisk winter air. Ryo and Rika walked side by side silently, occasionally glancing over at their companion. Ryo found his eyes being drawn more frequently to Rika. He noticed how the early moonlight played upon her pale face, reflecting in her violet orbs, making her look almost childish. Rika noticed the brunette staring at her curiously and smiled to herself. Turning to him she smirked slightly, her eyes sparkling micheviously.

"What's so fascinating about me now Akiyama?" She asked the startled boy. Ryo locked eyes with the girl before him and held the gaze for a long while, deep blue clashing with gentle amethyst. He studied her, contemplating how to respond when his cell phone rang out into the silent night abruptly. Sighing in relief, Ryo fumbled through his coat pocket to extract his phone.

"Ryo." He greeted. Rika watched his face closely. It went from passive to worried in a split second. His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What is it?" Rika asked curiously. He handed her the phone in response. A woman's voice was on the other line. It was gentle but frantic, muttering something incomprehensible. Suddenly the woman's words became more urgent. Rika could now understand.

"Purification Day!" The woman cried. "It's coming Moon Child. You must stop the evil. The shadows draw closer every second, they move in the dead of night. You must hurry Moon Child. Gather your forces soon and venture to the other world. You must stop the shadows Moon Child! Stop them before it's too late!" With the woman's words hanging in the air, Rika shut the phone and stared ahead silently. Ryo watched her for a long time until she turned to him with silent tears streaming down her face. He had never seen Rika cry in all the time he'd known her and was confused as she stood before him, tears flowing freely. Suddenly he pulled her into a tight embrace and felt her arms quickly wrap around his own body. Rika nuzzled her head into Ryo's broad chest seeking comfort in the older boy. He stroked her hair gently whispereing soothing words in her ear.

"I'm scared Ryo." She said after a while. Ryo looked down at her in astonishment. "I really am." He only held her closer. The earliest light of day was shining. The early morning sun shone upon the two tired teenagers. Ryo held the violet eyed girl with every ounce of energy he had left from his long evening excursion and Rika held on to him with as much force. Both stayed in the others arms in the mroning sun, completely content. Rika looked up into the blue eyes of her protector and smiled half-heartedly before pushing the older boy away from her. Ryo stared at her in confusion but she just nodded and began to walk away from him. He watched her go and was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear Henry's footsteps from behind him.

"There she goes man." He said softly, fixing his gray eyes on the girl.

"The most amazing girl in the world." Ryo replied with a smile.

RG: Very short. Very Ryuki.

Kazu: Please read and review!


	7. The Other Worlds

**Losing Light: Purification**

**The Other Worlds**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: OK. Hardly anyone has been reviewing lately so I'm really sad. -sob-

Davis: Nice guys. You made Riot Girl cry.

Kazu: You take care of her and I'll do the disclaimer okay?

Davis: Why can't I do the disclaimer?

Kazu: I can't handle weepy females.

Davis: Right.

Kazu: Riot Girl doesn't own Digimon.

RG: Oh sure! Rub it in why don't you-hysterically-

Kazu: Please review! We can't take this-desperately-

"Kari, are you okay?" TK asked, putting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"They're coming TK." She whispered frantically. "The shadows are coming. I don't what we have to do but we better do it fast."

"Kari, I'm worried about you. You haven't slept in ages and you look so," He paused watching her face intently. Her crimson eyes were filled with terror. "You look so grey." It was true. Her once lively eyes were now hollow and cold. Her once beaming face was now sallow and empty.

"It's these visions." Kari told him. "Pure and utter darkness is sweeping through the universes. I'm afraid it's going to attack ours next."

"Wait. Back up, universes? As in plural?"

"Of course." Kari began as if it was a well known fact. "There are three universes, or Existances as they're called by some. The Existance of Light, the Existance of Darkness, and our Existance. We're known as Imperfects to the Superiors. The Superiors are the ones that created the three Existances. Luminia of the Light, Silhouette of Darkness, and Impernia of the Imperfects. Once, they all ruled over one kingdom. It was called the Omniverse. They ruled together in peace until Silhouette rebeled against the other two Superiors. She wanted more power but her request was denied. She waged a war against Luminia and Impernia to gain the power she craved. In the process she destroyed an entire third of the Omniverse that is now known as the Darkness Plain or the Existance of Darkness. Feeling she should be in control, Silhouette took the Darkness Plain and made it her home. She ruled over her people with force and anger, causing many rebellions against her tyranny. She was, however, not overthrown so easily. Mean while Luminia and Impernia devided the remaining land of the Omniverse into two other Existances. They ruled peacefully and were loved by their people. As milleniums went by the Superiors became only legend and were shunned away. This caused them to become angry. Whenever they became too enraged the universes to go completely berserk. This anger was the cause of the Big Bang, earthquakes, hurricanes, and any other natural disasters you could possibly think of. The Darkness Plain has become weak and Silhouette is seeking power." Kari paused before continuing. "I also think she wants revenge on Luminia and Impernia." TK stared at her in awe. He was so completely overwhelmed by all this information all he could utter was a small 'Wow.' After regaining his composure, TK attempted to file the millions of questions running through his mind.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked inquisitively.

"I am the child of Light correct?" TK nodded. "I'm also a decendant of Luminia." TK shoot his head, still amazed.

"Figures." He said sarcastically, grinning. "Do the others know about this?" Kari shook her head. "Why not?"

"They are not part of this mission. Not this time."

RG: Woah. Information overload.

Kazu: Great concept right there. Please review!


	8. To the Darkness Plain

**Losing Light: Purification**

**To the Darkness Plain**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Hello lovies! This is chapter 8 of LLP.

Kazu: Last chapter we read about the Superiors.

Davis: And the three Existances.

RG: So let's get to it! I think we'll go with seasons three and four this chapter.

"Takuya!" Zoe cried out into the darkness. "Please Takuya! Help me!" She was in the Darkness Plain all alone. The shadows were closing in on her. She was truely alone. "Strength!" She called out. A beam of golden light shot from her chest and surrounded her in it's warm glow, chasing the shadows away. Zoe smiled to herself, proud of her victory. "I can take anything they throw at me!" She called. "Bring it on Silhouette!"

"Do not be so cocky so early in the war Strength." The aggravated voice of Mistress Silhouette broke through the silence. "It will only lead to your defeat."

-Flashback-

_"Where are we?" Kouichi asked, standing up slowly. "And how the hell did we get here?" He winced as he placed a hand over his bleeding shoulder, muttering a soft curse._

_"We fell." Tommy said, brushing off his pants and straightening his hat._

_"But from where?" Zoe's feminine voice asked from where she lay on the ground._

_"That is what we need to find out." Takuya said, grinning his infamous lopsided grin. "We were talking about the 'shadows' and then BAM here we are. Maybe shadows is the key word here."_

_"Oh shut up Taki." JP said, smacking the goggle clad boy on the head. "We need to be serious here."_

_"I think we're in that place Zoe was talking about." Koji said, fixing his bandanna. "What was it called again?" All eyes fixed on Zoe who grimaced slightly._

_"The Darkness Plain." She said gravely, clentching her teeth._

_"Oh. Yeah that's what it was." Kouichi paused. "Do you think that's where we are Z?"_

_"I _know _that's where we are."_

-End Flashback-

**0100100010100100010**

"Jeri come off it!" Rika hissed angrily. "I know you've been having the same visions I have." They were walking on the sidewalk on their way to Guilmon's hideout. They were supposed to be meeting the others. "Jeri please just admit it."

"Okay! I had that exact same dream and the visions of the shadows. Can we please just stop talking about it!" She yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's hurry up or we're going to be late." She said in a low voice. They sped up slightly, shaking off the odd glances from people. They were finally away from all the people and Rika checked her watch.

"We have five minutes." She told Jeri with a grin.

"So?"

"So, catch me if you can!" Rika suddenly took off in a run, leaving Jeri in the dust. "Better hurry up!" She called over her shoulder to the now running Jeri. They finally reached the hideout and collapsed laughing and gasping. Everyone looked at them strangely but Rika just grinned at them and asked, "So why are we here?"

"Well, I wanted to hear about these dreams you and Jeri have been having lately." A feminine voice said from inside the stone room. It was Alice McCoy. "Hey guys!" She said happily, running to greet her friends. Jeri, Rika, and Alice had become close since the D- Reaper attack."Alice!" The two girls cried, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Chicks." Kazu muttered under his breath only to recieve a middle finger from Rika.

"How have you been?" Alice asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aside from these dreams, pretty good." Rika replied.

"Tell me about them."

"Well," Jeri began. "There are four girls. Rika, two others, and myself. I was um, contacted by one of them. The eldest one. Her name is Kari. She came in a dream. She talked to me about the shadows. Anyway, we all call out a name I think. Rika says Moon, the blond girl says Strength, Kari says High Pristess, and I say Devil. I feel like I've heard them before but I can't remember where."

"Tarot cards." Rika whispered.

"What?"

"Those are all on tarot cards. It might be totally irrelevant but at least it's an idea."

"And a good idea at that." Alice said grinning. "Okay, now we have to figure out why it's only you four girls."

"Well, Kari said there are others." Jeri said softly, drawing surious glances from the group. "We're not the only ones with digimon."

"Really?" Takato said, his curiousity growing.

"Yeah. There are the Digidestined. They're real too. They came before us and the Frontier that came after us."

"Woah." Kentai said, straightening his glasses.

"We all have to join together to fight this evil." Rika said softly.

"What is this evil?" Ryo asked.

- Flashback -

"Purification Day!" The woman cried. "It's coming Moon Child. You must stop the evil. The shadows draw closer every second, they move in the dead of night. You must hurry Moon Child. Gather your forces soon and venture to the other world. You must stop the shadows Moon Child! Stop them before it's too late!" With the woman's words hanging in the air, Rika shut the phone and stared ahead silently. Ryo watched her for a long time until she turned to him with silent tears streaming down her face. He had never seen Rika cry in all the time he'd known her and was confused as she stood before him, tears flowing freely. Suddenly he pulled her into a tight embrace and felt her arms quickly wrap around his own body. Rika nuzzled her head into Ryo's broad chest seeking comfort in the older boy. He stroked her hair gently whispereing soothing words in her ear.

- End Flashback -

"Purification Day." She whispered. "Ryo, remember that night we were out walking?" Alice raised an eyebrow but Rika glared at her. Ryo nodded. "That phone call?" He nodded again. "Well the woman said something about the shadows, Purification Day, gathering my forces, and the other world. What other world?"

"It is called the Darkness Plain Moon Child." A deep feminine voice came from above them. A beam of white light shot through the clear sky and down to the ground. Once it subsided there stood a woman in it's place. She was clothed in a beautiful white and blue silk gown.

"Who are you?" Rika asked, stepping back from her.

"My name is Luminia. I am the Superior of Light. I suppose you could call me your guardian Moon Child."

"What's a Superior?" Takato asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"A leader of one of the three Existances or universes."

"But there's only one universe." Alice said logically.

"Wrong. There are three. The universe of Light, Darkness, and the Imperfect universe." Luminia replied.

"We're in the Imperfect universe, aren't we?" Rika asked, gaining a nod from the woman.

"Why?" Kazu asked.

"Because we make mistakes. God gave us free will, if you believe in God that is, free will gives us the freedom to make our own choices, whether they are wrong or right." Rika said, a wave of understanding washing over her.

"You are correct Moon Child."

"Why do you call me that Luminia?"

"It is your destiny. You must open the portal to the Darkness Plain and go there. You must defeat this evil."

"How do I open the portal?"

"You know." With that she was gone.

"That was um, strange." Kazu said, running a hand through his hair. Rika walked forward a few steps to where Luminia was standing. She glanced around. "What are you doing Rika?"

"Opening the portal." She replied with a smirk. "Moon!"

RG: Dun dun DUN! Hehe. Review please.


	9. Meeting the Shinkers

**Losing Light: Purification**

**Meeting the Shinkers**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Hello Hello! I'm in a very good mood today and do you know what would make it even better?

Kazu: What Riot Girl?

RG: For people to review a lot! hint hint  
Davis: (aside to RG) Subtle.

RG: I know. Anyway on with chapter 9!

"Moon!" Rika cried out. The ground under her feet shook as the portal opened. It was if the park had been torn in half as the dimensional rip sliced ruggedly through the terrain. The tear showed the Darkness Plain. Rika stepped back hastily. "Woah." She whispered.

"That was strange." Henry said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It looks so empty." Rika said softly, staring into the tear. "Do we really have to go there?" Ryo nodded behind her.

"It doesn't look too welcoming." He joked, laughing nervously.

"Who's going first?" Takato asked with a small laugh.

"I am." Rika replied, surprising him.

"Are you insane?" Ryo asked incredulously. "You could be killed. You have no idea what's in there."

"Niether do you." Rika retorted shortly, stepping forward. As she got closer to the tear images of the familiar shadows filled her mind. She winced and shook her head to rid herself of the visions. Ryo noticed this and walked up behind her.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She felt his hand slide into hers and looked up at the older boy. His eyes were filled with concern.

"We'll go together." She nodded. They both stepped through the rip and looked at what the world held before them. Vast nothingness.

"Let's split up. I'll go one way you go the other." Ryo nodded. The split apart, their hands lingering together for a second longer. Rika looked back at the boy and smiled to herself. 'Maybe he does care.' Suddenly a wave of air rushed over her as something flew overhead.

"What the hell was that?" Ryo asked, rushing over to her.

"Something big." She replied.

"With wings." She heard a vicious growl and saw a glint from the creatures teeth. She gulped.

"And teeth." Ryo grabbed her hand. "I suggest we leave right about now." They took off together, hand in hand. Once they reached it they toppled through the rip. Before Rika could hit the ground, the blue eyed boy caught her. "What are you doing?" She snapped angrily.

"Catching you your Majesty." He replied with a smirk.

"I don't need to be caught." He shrugged and dropped her. She fell to the ground with a thud. Rika glared at the older boy standing over her. Ryo extended and hand to her but she refused to take it. "I can get up by myself."

"As you wish." After getting to her feet she peered back into the rip. "We have to go back."

"I know." Takato and the others ran up to them.

"What happened?" Alice asked, lines of concern wrinkling their way onto her forehead.

"Some sort of bird. Thing." Ryo said. After consideration he continued. "Well, we don't really know what it was."

"It had wings, teeth, and it growled. Good enough bird for me." Rika was still a bit shaken by their encounter.

"Are you okay Rika?" Jeri asked quietly, trying not to gain the attention of the other tamers. Failed attempt.

"I'm fine Jeri." She replied gently. Her eyes were full of worry and her mouth was set in a frown.

"No you're not." Ryo argued. He kneeled down beside her. "What is it."

"Shadows." Rika whispered, staring forward at the rip blankly. "That's all that place is. A shadow waste land." She frowned. "Let's get going." She walked to the tear and stepped through, beckoning the others to follow. They did. Once they were all through the tear sealed.

"I guess we'll be staying here for a while." Kazu joked uncomfortably.

"Who are they?" Henry asked, pointing to a group of people that were walking towards them.

"Let's get out of here." Jeri whispered fearfully.

"No. I don't think they're going to harm us." Rika said. The people advanced quickly, making their way to the tamers. A girl was at the head, followed by six boys. "Poor girl."

"Who are you?" The girl called out. She broke into a run, reaching the tamers as the boys lagged behind lazily. "I'm Zoe."

"Rika." The girl, Zoe, extended her hand and Rika took it. Memories flashed through both girls minds.

Flashback -

"Luminia! We're under attack." A golden haired girl called out to her leader.

"I know strength. Find Moon and bring her to me."

End Flashback -

"Have we met before?" Zoe asked, staring at Rika with curious eyes.

"I don't think so." The girls dropped hands. Zoe looked up to the sky.

"Oh no." Rika turned to see one of the creatures flying towards them. "Run. Go to your friends. I can handle this."

"I don't think so. You can't take that thing on." Rika argued.

"A stubborn one aren't you. Don't worry I'll be fine." She ran off in the direction of the creature. "Stay there!" She called back.

"Sure. This girl obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with." Rika muttered, taking off after Zoe. Once she reached her, Rika stood beside the blond girl who scowled.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." She sighed impatiently.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." The creature advanced towards them threateningly. "Time for some fun. Strength!" Zoe glowed a brilliant gold as Rika watched in awe. Zoe was the girl from her dream. "Let's go." She called to the dragon. "Golden!" She cried, sending a beam of beam of light at the creature. It had no effect. The creature beat it's wings, throwing Zoe to the ground.

"She needs help. Moon!" A blinding white light filled the atmosphere. "Okay. Now what."

"Your attack." Zoe said, rolling her eyes. "Newbies." She muttered. Rika thought for a moment when a vision flashed into her mind.

Flashback -

"Crescent!" An auburn haired girl called out.

End Flashback -

"Okay." Rika breathed apprehensively. "Crescent!" A blue beam shot from Rika's outstretched hands and hit the creature dead on, causing it to writhe in pain. Eventually it turned into what looked like data. "Was it deleted?"

"No. It was purified." She noticed Rika's horrified look and laughed. "Not that kind of Purification. It just means it's internal data was sent to the Light Exsistance where it came from."

"What was it?"

"A dragon." Zoe heard a small gasp from beside her. "They were once beautiful Pegasus but they were turned evil by the Dark Mistress." Rika nodded. "You'll get used to all of this eventually. So you're a chosen too?"

"Yeah. Moon." The two girls heard footsteps and turned to see their friends running towards them. Ryo made his way to Rika and hugged her tightly, causing the girl to stumble back in shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked in worry, checking her for any injuries.

"God Ryo! I'm fine." She reassured him, pushing him back to where the others were standing. Her face was flushed a light pink.

"Zoe are you alright?" A boy with wild chocolate hair and goggles asked her. She nodded, smiling. She leaned over to Rika and whispered, "That boy that hugged you was cute. Good choice." Rika blushed even more.

"So the Moon Child has finally arrived." A voice called out. Rika felt Zoe tense beside her.

"Yes." Zoe replied with venom in her voice. "Now we will surely defeat you. With the Moon comes the Devil if you recall."

"Shut your mouth Strength." The voice snapped back. A woman materialized in front of the two girls. She wore all black and her lips were painted a crimson. "So this is the all mighty Moon?" She mocked, examining Rika.

"Hello Silhouette." Rika said evenly.

"I'm surprised you remember me."

"Remember her?" Takato said quietly to Henry who shrugged. Silhouette laughed.

"Ah yes. Well, it was wonderful seeing you again but I really must be going."

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out." Zoe spat angrily. Silhouette dissapeared, leaving the children behind. "Bitch." Zoe muttered. "Anyway," She began, turning to the groups. "I'm Zoe of the Frontier Digidestined. This is Takuya, Tommy, Kouichi, his twin Kouji, and JP." She pointed to each of them in turn and they smiled.

"I'm Rika. We're the Tamers. That's Jeri, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Suzi, Henry, Alice, and Ryo. So, I guess we're fighting together."

RG: Ahh! It took so long! Sorry sorry sorry!

Kazu: She's been busy with her one shots.

Davis: She's a Rebel, Extraordinary Girl, Stupid Hormones, and her latest Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

RG: Subtle Davis.

Davis: You told me to advertise so I did.

RG: Shut up. -smiles- Read and review!


	10. Hello High Priestess

**Losing Light: Purification**

**Hello High Priestess  
**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Hello people! I really need to start putting reviewers in here so I'll do that this chapter.

Kazu: Last chapter it's Tamers meet Frontier.

RG: And now they have to figure out why they are in the Existance of Darkness. Tada!

**Rocking Reviewers!**

I'll do the latest reviews I've gotten because I'm feeling exceptionally lazy today. :)

RyoRules: Don't worry I read your review. Thank you very much.

Kay: You are consistant reviewer and nothing makes me happier than to wake up and open my email to find a bunch or reviews. Well maybe chocolate. Hehe. Well thank you tons and tons for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

MH: Information overload. Haha. Well thanky tons for your review. Much love!

starless-moonlight: I will indeed write more. I will continue until it is finished. Ideas are totally flowing but I just need to find a way to get them onto the computer. Heh. Don't worry though. Thanks a bunch!

Well those are the latest reviewers. I love em bunches. Please keep the reviews coming.

Onto the story...

"So you're Moon?" Zoe asked, shaking her head in amazement. Her face was illuminated in the soft glow of the fire. Rika nodded. "I've heard stories about the Moon Stone. Have you found it yet?" Rika looked at the blond girl in confusion.

"Moon Stone?" Zoe nodded. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh that's right. You only just arrived." Zoe paused thoughtfully. "When you've been here as long as we have you get to know the legends." Henry cocked a curious eyebrow at her.

"How long have you been here?" Zoe paused to think and occasionally counted on her fingers.

"Um, in Earth time it would be about three months, twenty one days, and about six hours. I didn't even bother with the minutes." She grinned, her emerald eyes sparkling almost mischeviously in the glow of the fire.

"You said in Earth time." Takato recalled. "Time is different in this world?"

"Oh yes." Tommy said, nodding his head. "It goes much slower than in the Real World."

"So how long have you been here in this world's time?" Jeri asked softly. Takato sat next to her, never drawing his eyes from her.

"About six years." Takuya said, grinning at the Tamers' astonished expressions. "It's really not that bad. We've mainly been looking for you guys and the other destined."

"The other destined?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Yes. The originals. Only two of the twelve are involved in this quest though." Zoe told them. "Kari, who holds the crest of Light, and TK, bearer of the crest of Hope."

"Kari?" Jeri asked, her eyes showing her curiousity.

"Yes. Kari Kamiya." Zoe said, nodding. She examined Jeri carefully. "Wait. You're Jeri Katou." Jeri nodded. "Kari visited you in a dream as well." She nodded again. "Wait a minute. There are four warriors. Strength, Moon, Devil, and High Preistess. I'm Strength, Rika is Moon, and I know that Kari is High Preistess. You're Devil."

"Did you have the dream too?" Rika asked Zoe. "The one with all of us fighting?" Zoe looked at Rika strangely.

"No." She said slowly.

"Ryo and I both had it. No one else had it though." Rika paused. "Wierd."

"Indeed." Rika stared into the fire thoughtfully until they heard a cry from the darkness.

"What was that?" Jeri asked in a shaky voice, clinging onto Takato's arm.

"Help!" A feminine voice called out. Zoe thought for a moment. The voice sounded so familiar. The answer finally dawned on her.

"Kari!" She cried, taking off in the direction of her friend's voice. Rika stood hastily and grabbed a thin log. She dipped in in the fire.

"What are you doing?" Kazu asked.

"She can't go out there alone. It's dark and if that girl, Kari, couldn't handle whatever it was that she can't handle then Zoe is most likely going to need some help." She replied matter-of-factly. "I'll be back soon." She said before running off after Zoe. Ryo watched her retreating figure with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ryo." Takato said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You maiden in shining armor will be back safe and sound." He teased, only to recieve a light punch from Ryo.

"I know she will. She's a tough girl."

**0100100010100100010**

"Zoe wait!" Rika cried out to the blond girl ahead of her.

"We're almost there." Zoe replied, determination flaming in her eyes. "I can feel it. The shadow soldiers."

"The what?" Zoe ignored her question and continued running. She could just barely make out two figures in the dark. It was Kari and TK. The two teenagers were being attacked by four shadow soldiers. They worked for Silhouette. Vicious men that wore black armor to match their hearts. Most had originally been from the Light Existance but were corrupted when promised power by Silhouette. There were no true humans from the Darkness Existance. Only corrupted being from the other Existances.

"Zoe, thank God you're here." Kari said as the two girls approached them. "I can't hold them off for much longer." She looked at Rika. "So Moon finally arrived?" She said with a smirk. Rika nodded. "And you brought Devil with you I hope."

"Jeri still hasn't discovered her powers." Zoe explained casually.

"Lovely of you two to be catching up but I think we have some business to take care of." Rika said, motioning to the soldiers.

"Right. Kari you stay here, you're already too drained. We can take care of this easily." Kari nodded. "Strength!"

"Moon!" The familiar light burst through the vast darkness causing the four soldiers to shield their eyes.

"So, they're going to save the world?" TK asked, stroking Kari's hair lovingly.

"Of course." She replied with a smirk. Zoe was thrown to the ground with a groan. "If they make it out of this battle alive." Kari added. Rika glared at the four soldiers.

"I don't think so." She said coldly. "Crescent!" The blue light shot out, hitting the four men directly. They soon were purified. Rika fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"I think they'll do just fine." TK said with a smile. Kari nodded.

"Can we go back now?" Rika asked with a groan. Zoe laughed bitterly, holding her arm.

"Please?" They began their journey back. "So Kari, how long have you been here?"

"Only a day or so. In this time at least." She looked over at Rika who was padding along silently. "I don't recall meeting you in your dreams." She said quietly, gaining Rika's attention.

"Maybe I'm a wildcard."

"No no. Moon is the most powerful of all the warriors. Luminia didn't inform me of your fighting alongside us."

"I believe she informed Rika personally." Zoe said with a smile.

"The phone call." Rika whispered. Zoe nodded. "Okay. I understand now."

"Now that we've gathered all of our alliances we must open the portal to the Light Existance." Kari said. Rika and Zoe nodded. "But first I have to meet the Tamers."

RG: Okay. So now the whoke gang is here. What's going to happen next?

Kazu: You're going to review! Right?

RG: I hope so.


	11. The Light Existance

**Losing Light: Purification**

**The Light Existance**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Hello! Chapter 11 here.

Kazu: Yes yes yes. The Light Existance was awesome.

Kenta: It is truly amazing how you can go a ruin a surprise Kazu.

RG: Will you two shut up? I'm trying to concentrate.

Kenta: You're listening to rock music.

RG: Yes I am.

Kenta: Okay. -sweatdrops-

Reviewers.

The four teenagers made their way back to the group in silence. The only sound was the beating of their hearts and the soft intake of breath. Rika stole a glance a Kari who was staring straight ahead with a hardened face. Her crimson eyes held a mysterious past. Rika looked away quickly, glancing at the wasteland around her.

"There they are!" She heard Zoe cry out from beside her. She took off in a run, laughing, her golden hair flying back behind her. Rika smiled to herself as the younger girl jumped about happily. She had a childish air about her but still seemed mature at times. Kari, however, was a different story. Rika couldn't see through the girl's mask. She always kept a calm, serene face. It made Rika wonder what was going on inside her head. 'What has she been through to make her like this? So mysterious, so kept inside.' Rika thought. Sighing heavily she took off after Zoe, running towards her friends. Her eyes caught sight of Ryo and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Wildcat!" She heard him call out with his ever apparent smirk place upon his face. Rika glared at him.

"It's amazing how they don't have a care in the world." Kari remarked cooly to TK. "Even when the most difficult battle they could ever think of is slowly inching it's way into existance."

"Well we knew from the start what we were getting ourselves into." TK said quietly. "I mean by bringing back the four warriors."

"I know." Kari replied, watching as Ryo pulled Rika into a hug only to have her send him to the ground. She laughed softly. "They're so childish in so many ways. But that Rika girl, I sense leadership there. She'll do fine in the long-run." TK nodded silently. "Hey TK?"

"Yes my love?" He replied jokingly.

"Catch me if you can." She whispered playfully before running off to join the others. He took off after her, catching up to her quickly. With one swift motion he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. "Hey no fair!" She whined, smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Is too!" He replied, sticking his tongue out at her. Kari made an attempt to get away, kicking him, only to send them sprawling to the ground, laughing. The looked up to find a group of teenagers looking down at them, smiling. "Hello." TK said, blushing slightly. Kari stood and helped him to his feet. "I'm TK." He said with a wave.

"There will be time for introductions later." Kari said shortly, completely reverting from the person she was only seconds ago. "We have to open the portal to the Light Existance."

"How do we do that?" Zoe asked her crimson eyed friend.

"We need the power of all the warriors. Jeri, Rika, Zoe can you all stand next to me please?" The nodded and followed her instructions. "Rika, do you remember how you opened the portal to this place?" She nodded. "Okay. We'll be opening this one the same way. Rika."

"Moon!"

"Zoe."

"Strength!"

"Jeri, I know you don't know your powers yet. But just give it a try." Jeri nodded.

"Devil!"

"High Priestess!" A rush of wind tore at the girls, making their hair fly wildly about them. Four beams of light shot from the ground. It was the four warriors' light. The beams parted, opening the portal. "We don't have much time." Kari said hurriedly. "Go in quickly. Walk forward and when you feel your stomach flip you'll know you've made it. Wait by the crystal fountain." The teenagers nodded and, one by one, began walking through the portal. The four girls walked through last. "Now we have to close it." Kari said, gaining nods from the three others. "Say your call then 'cease'."

"Moon. Cease."

"Strength. Cease."

"Devil. Cease."

"High Priestess. Cease." The portal closed and the light dissapeared. They walked quietly through utter darkness until they reached the turning point. They were turned abruptly and were now in the Light Existance. They looked at the amazing sight before them. A brilliant white palace stood before them, surrounded by crystal and sapphire fountains.

"Welcome to the Light Existance." The familiar voice of Luminia said softly.

RG: I wanna go there. I have this amazing mental picture. It's indescribable. I wanna go-whining-

Kazu: Review please.


	12. All in the Family

**Losing Light: Purification**

**All in the Family**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: My other story was deleted :( Stupid Hormones is gone! -dramatic- Why why! Oh well.

Kazu: As long as it's not this one.

RG: Right. So on with chapter 12.

Reviewers.

"Luminia!" Kari cried, running to hug the woman. Her silver hair cascaded down her back, pooling in shimmering strands on the ground and she wore a pure white gown. Her sapphire eyes sparkled happily. "Oh my goodness!" Kari exclaimed, examining the older woman. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine Light." Luminia replied with a small laugh. "And yourself?"

"Not too bad." She smiled. "The others are fine too."

"Have you two met before?" Ryo asked, watching the two women intently.

"Yes. In fact I've met all of you before." Luminia replied, her eyes glinting mysteriously.

"When Rika opened the portal." Jeri said softly. "We met then."

"Even before that." Luminia said with a small smile.

"How old are you Luminia?" Rika asked abruptly. Luminia smiled, nodding her head. Rika looked at her in confusion.

"That is the right question to ask." Luminia said softly. "You are a quick one aren't you?" She laughed gently. "I am almost," She thought for a moment, pausing occasionally to count on her fingers. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she muttered a soft curse. Finally after a long while she smiled, looking pleased with herself. "I am just under 1,257,859 years old." Rika's jaw dropped. "How?" Luminia voiced everyones' thoughts, her eyes filled with amusement. "Time in this existance goes even slower than in the Darkness Existance." She paused, seemingly contemplating whether or not to continue. She nodded her head lightly as if to answer her own inner questions. "I'm really not supposed to tell you this." She sighed guiltily. "But I believe you have the right to know."

"What do you mean?" Kazu inquired, raising an eyebrow. Luminia sighed again.

"You are all originally from this existance." Luminia said slowly, gaining wide eyes from the group. All except Kari and TK.

"How is that possible?" Kenta asked in amazement.

"You are not truly from the Imperfect Existance. This is your birthplace."

"We are from the Light Existance?" Zoe asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kari said, crossing her arms acrossed her chest. "Why else would you be chosen to save the world? You're all pure."

"Even me?" Jeri asked quietly.

"Yes Jeri. Even you." Kari replied with a warm smile. "Alright now to get down to business." She said, her face turning serious. "Rika?"

"Hmm?"

"I must tell you something." Kari's eyes searched the younger girl. Rika watched Kari carefully, nodding. Kari's eyes held something that Rika could not place. Regret maybe? Or perhaps remorse? "You're the leader here." She uttered softly, in a tone almost inaudible.

"What. Why?" Rika asked, her eyes widening in confusion.

"It has been that way for an eternity Moon Child." Luminia said softly. "It's your destiny."

"Destiny?" Rika repeated. Luminia nodded.

"The Moon was considered the purest of light." Luminia began, her azure eyes holding memories. "It held the torch during the dark hours while the sun hid away. That, of course, is legend now. It was a story told when we knew nothing of astronomy. You are heir to the Light throne." Rika stared at her, millions of questions building up inside of her. She could only utter one.

"Why?"

"You want to hear the story?" Rika nodded. "Right then. When I was young," She paused thoughtfully to laugh softly. "I fell in love with a man. He was the prince from the Imperfect Existance. We married secretly and had a child. I'll skip the irrelevant details." She coughed shortly, blushing a light pink in embarrassment. There were scattered laughs before she continued. "We were ecstatic. Our two kingdoms, however, were not so pleased. Those from this realm were concerned about the child having impure blood. Those from the Imperfect realm were furious that their prince would gallivant around with the Light Superior. They waged war over where the child would remain. My people wanted her here, in our kingdom. The Imperfects wanted her in their realm. We finally agreed that she would remain in the Imperfect Existance until she was of age to marry. Then she would come to our kingdom to rule as Queen under myself. She did. Going down the line of my decendants there has always been the 'taint' of imperfect blood from my daughter, Illuminette."

"But how does that make us decendants of the Light?" Henry asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Your parents are all from noble families of the Light Existance. They might not know it, but they have Light blood flowing through their veins." Luminia smiled. "Rika, your mother is my very great granddaughter." She emphasized the word very. "And so are you."

"So I'm related to you?" Luminia nodded. "Woah."

"The surprises just keep on coming, don't they?" Ryo said, placing a hand on Rika's shoulder, laughing softly. His hand was cool against her warm skin. He smiled down at her, causing her to blush lightly. "Is that a blush I see on your face Wildcat?" He asked with a laugh.

"No." Rika said defensively. "Get your hand off my shoulder you idiot." She shook him away from her, glaring at his grinning face.

"Pipe down Wildcat." He teased, poking a finger in her face. She growled angrily.

"You- you." She was at a loss for words.

"_Wildcat _got your tongue?"

"Akiyama." She snarled menacingly. Rika knew she didn't intimidate him just as well as Ryo knew that he could anger her with a wink.

"Yes my darling?" He replied in a sugary tone. She glared at him. Violet met blue in a clash of gazes. Ryo smirking, Rika fuming angrily.

"Do they like each other or something?" Luminia whispered to Henry who stood beside her rolling his eyes. The two teenagers glanced over at Henry who nodded slowly. Ryo looked back at Rika who sneered at him.

"Uh oh." Takato said quietly, stepping back slowly.

"Are you insane!" Both teens erupted. Henry winced from their fury. The two looked at each other in horror.

"So I guess they do." Luminia remarked, ignoring their glares. "It's obvious."

"The day I start to like Ryo Akiyama I will be dressed in a pink frilly dress." Rika retorted haughtily. Ryo turned away from her with hurt eyes. 'Does she really hate me that much?' He wondered to himself. "Anyway." Rika began again in a calmer tone. "We should be talking about a way to defeat Purification. Not about our love lives." Ryo replaced his frown with his usual smirk and turned back to the group.

"Wildcat's right. Let's do it."

RG: Okay. What'd you think...

Kazu: Please review!


	13. Seven Warriors?

**Losing Light: Purification**

**Seven Warriors?**

by: lxlriotgirlx

Davis: Another day another chapter.

Kazu: You said it brother!

Davis: Riot Girl is so busy with all of her school work and theater classes (she acts) she may not be able to update for a long while.

Kazu: So sad.

Davis: Oh yes. But she is still writing. Her internet is messed up. ducks as computer is thrown against wall Nice aim Riot Girl.

RG: Thank you!

Kazu: If you would like to read the next few chapters in advance of being posted just say so in you review. She might be able to email them to you.

Davis: She's been having low self-esteem lately and needs someone to proofread her work.

RG: Do not!

Kazu and Davis: Do too!

RG: Shut up. Gosh you guys suck at the disclaimer. I don't own squat. The world sucks! Damn damn damn!

Kazu: Can anyone say PMS?  
RG: Do you know what that stands for?

Davis: Pre-

RG: No no. What it _really _stands for.

Kazu: Eh...

RG: Punish Men Severly. So back off!

Both: Okay.

"So how do we do this?" Kenta asked softly. "What's our approach?" The group sat at the banquet table in Luminia's palace. The table sat in the center of the banquet hall, a divine room with millions of tiny mirrors and windows reflecting the light from the outside sun.

"_You_ have no approach Master Kenta." Luminia replied curtly. "You cannot defeat this as you defeated that computer program all those years ago. Only the seven warriors can defeat this darkness."

"_Seven _warriors?" Kari asked abruptly. Her crimson eyes were filled with confusion. "I thought there were only four."

"Oh no dear child." Luminia said quietly, her indigo eyes glittering. "There are seven. Moon, High Priestess, Devil, Strength, Fool, Hierophant, and the World. The final three warriors play a smaller roll in this coming battle but are all still very important."

"If there are only seven then why are the rest of us here?" Takuya asked impatiently, tapping his fingertips against the smooth marble table top. Luminia only laughed at him. "Am I funny?"

"No no dear." She said, chuckling softly. "You are just so impatient. Almost like a child. You remind me so of the Fool." She paused abruptly. "The Fool." She repeated. "Yes. You are the Fool. One of the warriors. Oh my, how could I have missed it?" Luminia shook her head, scolding herself softly. Takuya looked on with intrigue.

"The Fool eh?" JP said with a laugh. "Kind of sounds like Takuya doesn't it?" Takuya smacked his friend's arm playfully.

"Yes indeed." Luminia said with a smirk. "The Fool is one of the most powerful of the warriors, but plays a small role in the coming adventure." Takuya cocked his head, staring at Luminia. "What?" He shook his head.

"I remember something." He said softly. "But I don't remember where it's from."

"What is it Takuya?" Zoe asked quietly. The taller boy thought for a moment.

"A battle. Mortals against immortals. Imperfects and Light against the Darkness." He paused, looking to Luminia. She nodded her head, causing her silver hair to fall from it's loose bun. "So many dead. She sent out her greatest warriors."

"Who?"

"Silhouette. She sent out the shadow soldiers. So determined to win, yet so foolish with her battling. Luminia sent the four great warriors out." He looked over at the four girls and frowned. "They were badly wounded, only three came back alive. Moon was so determined to destroy the darkness, she stayed out in the battle telling the other three to go back."

Flashback

"Go back!" The auburn haired girl called over the raging wind. "I can handle this!"

"Are you insane!" The eldest of the girls cried. "You'll be killed for sure." The girl's brown hair flew out behind her, revealing her tearstreaked face. "I will not lose another friend to this darkness."

"Niether will I." The younger girl yelled back. Turning her back to face her enemy she attacked. "Crescent!" The light flooded the surrounding darkness but only for a moment.

"Dark whisper!" The attack came suddenly, throwing the girl to the ground.

"Moon!" The chocolate haired girl ran to her friend. The lunar child was badly burned and had an awful wound across her stomach. "No. No Moon. You're too strong to die like this."

"I'm sorry." The apology came out in a pathetic whisper. "I tried my best but it just wasn't enough." A tear slipped from her violet eye and fell across her pale cheek onto the bloody ground. "Take care of them Priestess. You must." With that the lunar girl died.

"No. No no no." High Priestess cried, shaking her head in misery. "Moon."

End Flashback

"She died defending this Existance." Luminia whispered, her eyes locked on Rika.

"If she died how is she alive now?" Kari asked the elder woman.

"Her spirit lived on. It inhabited one of my decendants creating another Moon warrior."

"So I'm not me?" Rika asked in confusion.

"No child. You misunderstand. You are very much yourself but you hold the great power of your ancestors." Luminia replied softly, with a smile. Rika nodded. "Now Takuya do you remember anything else?" He nodded.

"I remember how her spirit helped us in the final battle."

Flashback

"We can't win this fight." Fool called out to World.

"We must. Otherwise Moon will have died in vain." The older boy called back. "We can't have that now can we?" He said in a joking tone. His friend looked at him, concern etched into his forehead.

"You miss her." It was a statement not a question. World nodded. "It's okay man."

"Can you have your little heart to heart later?" Strength asked impatiently. "We're kind of busy." She motioned to the surrounding darkness. The two boys nodded. "Golden Strength!"

"Triumph!" World cried.

"Flute!" Fool paused, waiting to see what damage they had done. "We didn't even make a mark." He scowled.

"We're doomed." High Priestess said, shaking her head.

"Fear not." A feminine voice called gently from the shadows. "I give you my power." Pure light blasted through the darkness.

"Moon?" World cried out in confusion. "Come back to me!"

"I cannot." Her voice called. "My love be with you all."

End Flashback

"Sounds like World and Moon had a thing going on." Kazu said bluntly. Rika glared at him.

"We were very much in love." She snapped without thinking. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she had said.

"Yes you were." Luminia said with a smile. She glanced over at Ryo then back to Rika. "Looks like you still are."

"What do you mean?" Luminia just shook her head.

"Back to the task at hand. TK already knows he is the Hierophant so we just need the World." She looked over at Ryo.

"Me?" He asked in confusion, ganing a nod from the silver haired woman. "But that means Rika and I..." He trailed off in embarrassment. Both teens flushed slightly. "Erm. Can we be serious here please?" Luminia laughed.

"Sorry child. Yes you are the World." Ryo sank back in his seat, his face buring with humiliation. It was his destiny to fall in love with Rika, and destiny always comes through.

RG: It was okay.

Davis: Do you feel better now?

RG: A bit.

Kazu: Phew. Read and review please.


	14. Guidelines

**Losing Light: Purification**

**Guidlelines**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Oh me! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. Gah! I'm sucha dork.

Davis: You're not a dork RG.

Kazu: Oh yes she is.

Davis: Why?

Kazu: Have you read this chapter yet?

Davis: Eh... no.

Kazu: Then read it.

Davis: Why?

Kazu: You'll see. -glares at RG-

RG: Gosh Kazu! I'm sorry!

Kazu: Sure...

Davis: What are you two talking about!

RG/Kazu: READ THE CHAPTER!

Davis: Fine. -walks off to read- Oh.. -pauses and turns to look at reader- Little Miss Meanie over there -points to RG- Doesn't own Digimon. Har har.

RG: Loser.

Betrayal

The group of teenagers and Luminia sat silently at a long marble banquet table. A dusty book lay dormant in front of the Superior as she fingered the leather binding absently. Her cerulean eyes shifted to Rika, lingering on the girl for a moment before glancing back down to the book. It was coated in a thick layers of dust, as if it had been locked away for a long while. Through the grime she could just barely make out the title inscribed in golden letters against the black of the cover."So." Alice began softly, breaking the looming silence. "We know who the seven warriors are. So why are the rest of us here?" She looked to Luminia who frowned slightly, her long, silvery locks shifting on her shoulders.  
"This is an intricate battle." Luminia whispered, looking over out a window distractedly. Her face was reflected in the glass, looking forlorn and troubled. "All will be needed. All are important." She paused, thoughtfully brushing her fingers over the book, thinking for a moment before continuing. "You see, this is a puzzle. I have the end result in my mind along with distinct pieces but," She trailed off slowly, losing herself in thought once again. "All of you are pieces to this puzzle. A most complex puzzle at that. Each of you has a set of guidelines that have arranged the major milestones in your life. However, only you have the choice to make mistakes, good choices," She paused again and glanced over to Rika. "and betrayals." Rika looked at her questioningly but Luminia pushed it aside, pressing on. "If one of you were to be killed," Luminia glanced over to Kazu. "The rest of your guidelines would be changed to accomodate the death."  
"So every step we take is part of our guidelines?" Takato asked after a moment of silence. Luminia looked over to the crimson eyed boy and smiled. _'Such innocence in these children.'_ She thought, laughing internally. Her eyes shifted to Rika once more. _'Most of them at least.' _She peered discretely at Ryo, examining him with a critical eye. _'The two of them are wise beyond their years. Rika knows more than she's letting on. I've seen her memories, more come each day. Why won't she tell us about them?'_ "Luminia?" The sound of Takato's voice wrentched her from her thoughts. Luminia opened her eyes to find Takato peering down at her curiously. "Did you hear my question?"  
"Yes child. I apologize. I was lost in thought." She paused, pondering Takato's question. "I suppose. Each step could lead to your very demise, so yes I would say that everything was some part of your guidelines." Luminia looked out the window again, her eyes fixated on her own reflection. She frowned dismally at it.  
"Are you alright Luminia?" Ryo asked softly, concern brimming in his sapphire eyes. "You seem so distracted."  
"I'm fine World." Luminia assured him with a small smile. "Just fine." Rika snorted softly beside Ryo. Luminia turned her eyes to the auburn haired girl. "What?"  
"You lied." Rika said simply, an ammused smirk tugging at her lips as Luminia cocked her head in confusion. "We're linked Luminia. Have you forgotten that we're related?" She asked playfully. "Something's troubling you, what is it?"  
"Nothing dear." Luminia replied, lying again. Rika's face turned weary.  
"A boldfaced lie." She said with a bored grin. "You've had a vision. Tell us about it." Luminia's eyes filled with a hint of worry. She didn't want Rika to know what she had seen.  
"Nothing."  
"Another lie. My Luminia, have you no shame?" Rika smirked, causing a shiver to go up Luminia's spine. Rika had looked remarkably like Silhouette. _'No!'_ Her mind shouted. _'Don't think that way. What you saw can't be true!' _She thought for a moment, looking hard at Rika. _'Could it?'_  
"Rika. May I have a word with you alone?" Luminia asked the still smirking girl. Rika nodded, pushing back her chair and standing silently. The others watched the two women go, sitting in silence for a moment after they disappeared.  
"Something's wrong with Rika." Said Ryo abruptly. "She's never acted that way with Luminia before." Takato nodded in aggreement.  
"I know. It was almost as if she wasn't Rika." Takato said thoughtfully. "Weird."

With Rika and Luminia...

"I don't want them or you to know what I saw. I'm sorry but I can't tell you." Luminia said softly, avoiding Rika's violet gaze.  
"I understand." Rika whispered, causing Luminia to raise her eyes to meet Rika's. "If you feel that we shouldn't know what you've seen then we probably shouldn't. Oh, and I'm sorry about how I acted in there. I don't know what was up with me today." She shrugged before turning to go back into the banquet hall, leaving Luminia alone.  
"I'll kill you Silhouette. If you touch any of them I'll kill you."

RG: Ohh... Tension. What the heck is up with Rika? Woah.. tune in next time to Losing Light: Purification!

Davis: What was so bad about that?

Kazu: She hinted at my death.

Davis: Oh my! It's a wonder she hasn't killed you off already.

Kazu: Shut up.


	15. The Beginning of The Battle

**Losing Light: Purification**

**The Beginning of The Battle**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Hello everyone. This is chapter **15 **of LLP. :)

Davis: She's on a roll.

Kazu: -grumbles-

Davis: Are you still angry about that little 'hint at your death' thing?

Kazu: THING? It was not just a THING. She hinted at my death. My **DEATH**.

Davis: You just spit on my face. Gross man. Anyway RG doesn't own Digimon. Sorry!

ICK! WARNING! This chapter might have a little more violence. Beware.

Okay people I have gotten ONE review for chapter 14. Where are you all? PLEASE REVIEW. It would make me really happy.

Kay: Glad you liked it. Thank you for the review.

Rika woke to find herself in a bed chamber. Sunlight streamed through the violet curtains and she shielded her eyes from the brightness. A knock on the door sounded and Rika reluctantly lifted herself from her bed. She traipsed to the door, her feet padding softly over the hardwood floor. When she opened the door bright cerulean eyes gazed down on her along with a big toothy grin.

"Morning Pumpkin!" Ryo greeted the glaring girl before pushing past her into her room.

"How did I get in here?" She asked him, gesturing around the room.

"You fell asleep last night at the meeting we had. It looked like you were really worn out. Kazu is now convinced you have mono but Luminia thinks it was just traveling here and opening the portal. She says it takes a lot out of you." Ryo explained.

"But that doesn't explain how I got here."

"Oh, I carried you." He replied with a small smile at the girl's flushed face. "Don't worry, you weren't heavy." He added with a cheeky grin. Rika only glared at him. "So did you sleep well?"

"Fine. You?" Ryo nodded. "So." Rika said awkwardly after a long silence.

"So." Ryo repeated. His blue eyes glanced down at Rika. "We've been friends for a long time right?" Rika nodded. "So I'd be able to tell you anything right?" She nodded again. "Okay." His blue eyes fixed on the door to make sure he had a clear path for a sudden escape. Ryo leaned in close to Rika so that their noses were touching. "I love you." He whispered before dashing out of the room leaving a very surprised Rika behind him. Her eyes followed his path to the door and she frowned.

"Damnit Ryo."

**Later that day...**

"Luminia we're under attack!" Zoe cried to the older woman. Zoe, Jeri, and Luminia stood in front of a large window that overlooked the kingdom, watching warily as Shadow Soldiers overtook the people of the land.

"It's happening." Luminia whispered, watching as a bronze sword struck one of the villagers. "She's finally gone mad." Footsteps were heard coming from behind the three women as the five remaining warriors rushed to the others.

"You have to let us help." Rika said urgently. She watched as a small explosion shook the ground. "Please!"

"You must be careful." Luminia warned. "Silhouette is tricky and deceitful. She won't let you get away with anything. Go to the armory." Rika nodded before dashing away down the spiral staircase, the others following close in suit. Together they tore down the stairs and through the palace's winding corridors. Finally they reached the armory.

"Anyone know how to use a sword?" Takuya asked apprehensively, picking up an iron blade.

"I've used one before." Kari said, recalling her battle with Hikari.

"And we all know how well that went." TK joked sarcastically, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"Besides Kari none of us have ever picked up a sword until now." Rika said, shaking her head wearily. "But how hard can it be?" She asked, grinning confidently. Ryo picked up a silver blade with a purple stone set in the hilt.

"I think this is yours." He said, handing it to Rika. "Try it out." She took it in hand and slipped it out of it's sheath and swung it expertly, the blade whistling through the air. "Eh, what was that?"

"We must have used blades in the first battle." Rika replied simply.

"It's logical enough." Zoe said quietly, picking up her own weapon followed by a moment of silence. "Do you guys think we can do it?" She asked softly, turning her head to examine the longbow she held.

"Of course we can." Takuya assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine." Ryo ran his hand over the smooth metal blade of his sword as he picked it up, showing it to Rika. "I think these are yours Jeri." Takuya said, indicating two daggers. Jeri gently picked them up and stared at them.

"We really have to fight don't we?" She asked quietly, her chestnut eyes holding a downcast gaze. The girl silently leaned against the armory wall and slid into a seated position, her hands clutching the daggers tightly. Rika stood beside her quietly, putting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Rika's violet eyes darkened as she gazed down on her friend.

"Yeah." She said gently. "We do, but don't worry we'll be fine." She paused for a second and glanced over to Ryo who nodded for her to go on. "I believe in all of you guys. You're stronger than you think you are. We're all going out there and we're all coming back." Ryo smiled at the girl as she mouthed the words 'I love you too' before she dashed off, blade in hand, off to battle.

"Damn Wildcat." He muttered with a grin before running off after her. The others followed close in suit.

When they reached the village a land of burning houses and destruction lay before them. Jeri gasped softly beside Rika who gave the girl a comforting smile. Her violet eyes searched the devestation before them, looking for the one who had caused it.

"Well hello there." A wicked voice taunted. Silhouette materialized in front of them. Her ebony eyes held a mocking gaze unto Rika who glared at the woman. "Have you come to 'fight' me?" She asked in mock innocence.

"No." Rika replied softly, a sugary smile spreading across her face. "We've come to kill you." Silhouette laughed shortly, an angry glare baring down onto the younger warrior.

"Child, I warn you, do not mess with fire." She lifted a hand and a bright flame sparked in her palm. "For you will always get burned girl." She whispered menacingly, tossing the flame onto the ground in front of the teenagers.

"I'll kill you Silhouette." Rika hissed, her icy eyes blazing furiously. She charged at the older woman who dodged the attack effortlessly. Silhouette smirked.

"Darling," She drawled. "Your eyes are bigger than your stomach." She snapped her fingers and sudden thundering footsteps could be heard distantly.

"Shadow Soldiers." Ryo growled, his hand grasping his sword tightly, ready to strike when the opportune moment came. His other hand slid into Rika's and he felt a tight squeeze from the younger girl. The soldiers were now coming into view. Snarling, growling beasts lacking any mercy or compassion. Beasts spawned to do one thing only. Destroy. "On the count of three." Rika nodded. "One." The beasts advanced, grunting menacingly. "Two." The warriors stood wearily, awaiting the coming battle, dreading the next number. "Three."

**With Luminia...**

"We have to help them." Henry cried helplessly, attempting to comfort a sobbing Alice and Suzy.

"But we have no powers." Takato reminded him, gazing down on the battle.

"Powers you lack, but weapons you do not." Luminia's silky voice drawled. "Look in the armory. You will find weapons."

"Suzy isn't going." Henry told Luminia quietly, gazing at his younger sister. "Could you please look after her?" Luminia nodded silently. "With any luck we'll be back soon." He walked over to Suzy and hugged the whimpering girl. "Stay safe." He told her before running towards the armory. Once they arrived at the armory each warrior found their weapon and were ready for battle. They followed the corridors out into the battlefield to help their friends.

"Hey chumley." Kazu greeted Ryo, watching intently as the older boy swung at the beast in front of him, narrowly missing Kazu in the process. "Woah dude. Take it easy with that thing." He said, gesturing to the sword in Ryo's hand.

"Kazu," Ryo began, dodging a swing from the soldier. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came to help!" Kazu piped cheerfully, holding his sword out for Ryo to see.

"Who's we?" Kazu motioned to the rest of the group who were standing beside Jeri, weapons in hand.

"Hey guys." Takato said sheepishly, eagerly waiting to begin the fight.

"Oh my." Rika whispered wearily, shaking her head. "Well at least we have more fighters."

"Right!" Kazu yelled. "Now let's get to it." He turned to Rika and said softly, "If I don't get out of this alive tell my parents I'm sorry I didn't clean my room before I left." With that the boy ran off into battle.

"Kazu wait!" Henry called after him, watching anxiously to see if he would be alright. They all watched silently asd Kazu dodged a blow from one of the soldiers but was hit directly in the chest knocking him to the ground. "Kazu!" Henry cried, desperately trying to get his friend's attention. "Look out." The gut-wrenching sound of metal on flesh echoed through the Darkness Plain as Kazu was struck in the abdomen by a bronze blade. The boys shirt quickly stained with the crimson liquid as his friends watched in horror as he screamed in agony. The soldier lit a torch and threw it on Kazu's body, laughing horridly as the young warrior was slowly burned away.

"No!" Kenta cried out, crystaline tears streaming down his blotchy cheeks. "Kazu!" The spectacled boy fell to his knees in anguish, mouring the death of his friend.

"There's nothing we can do now." Henry said softly, closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Screams of pain erupted from around the warriors. Henry's steel colored eyes snapped open to gaze around him. Rika was standing only a few feet away from the group, holding her arms in front of her alongside Kari. Sudden light blast through the fields as the shadow soldiers fled from the battle.

"That's what you get!" Rika shrieked. Her auburn hair flew out behind her in the wind. "You killed our friend and we won't take that lightly!" Exhausted, the two girls fell to the ground, collapsing with tears staining their cheeks.

Kazu: I'm dead.

Davis: Yep.

RG: That was really awful.

Kazu: That I died?

RG: No. The chapter. Please review...


	16. Wait For The Rain

**Losing Light: Purification**

**Wait For The Rain**

by: lxlriotgirlx

RG: Okay. So I killed off Kazu.

Kazu: Why me?

RG: You'll see. You play a very important part in the long run.

Kazu: Really?

Davis: Yep.

RG: How do you know?

Davis: (aside to RG) Just trying to make him feel better.

RG: Aww. You're such a good friend.

Davis: I know.

REVIWERS!

**MH**: Thank you tons. I was kind of disappointed with how this chapter came out but I guess you liked it fine. :)

**karika88**: Thank you. I'll try to put more detail in this chapter. I'm getting so lazy.

**LKLTB**: THERE ARE NO MORE CHAPTERS TO LOSING LIGHT. THIS IS THE SEQUEL:) Just letting you know.

**DigiChick**: I had to kill off Kazu. It's part of my plan. You will see in the next installation to the LOSING LIGHT collection.

**RyoRules**: Thanks a ton.

"We could have done more." Rika said softly, her violet eyes glued to her feet. The group of teenagers sat quietly at the banquet table in the great hall. They were all frightened and filled with heartache. "I can't believe he's-" Rika trailed off and sat silently, staring ahead.

"Dead." Ryo finished for her. "And there was nothing we could have done." Henry nodded beside the blue eyed boy.

"He always was a determined one." He said quietly, feeling an overwhelming nonstalgia.

"We need to stop living in the past and get out there and fight!" Takato said anxiously, jumping up from his seat, a confident smile on his face. Rika turned her head to look at him and glared.

"What do you mean '_we_'? _You're _not going anywhere." She said cooly.

"What do you mean?" Kenta asked her, confusion sparking in his forlorn eyes. She looked at the boy sadly, her violet eyes brimming with tears that she quickly blinked away.

"We're not losing anymore friends to the wicked witch of the west." Kari said with a small smile glaring at a laughing TK behind her. "What?" She snapped at the blond boy.

"You've been watching American films again haven't you?" He asked, easily dodging a swipe from his girlfriend.

"That'a not the point." She said, shooting a warning look to the chuckling blond. "We're not going to put you guys in anymore danger than you're already in. It's just the four of us now; it's our destiny."

"What about the three of us?" Takuya asked, gesturing to TK, Ryo, and himself. "We're warriors too."

"This is our fight not yours." Zoe explained gently. "Your time will come."

"When?" Ryo asked, looking to Rika for an answer. Jeri intervened however.

"When you're needed." Jeri said quietly, smiling at her friends.

"When will that be?"

"When you're needed." Rika replied, icy eyes fixed on the brunette boy. "That time isn't now though. You have to let us handle this."

"We'll be back soon." Jeri said softly, giving a reasuring smile to the group. "We'll kick her ass." Takato raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Did you just swear?" He asked in mock surprise, holding a hand to his chest. He walked toward the chestnut haired girl and drew her into a tight hug, smiling into her shoulder.

"Gonna make something of it?" She joked softly. The crimson eyed boy shook his head slowly, his smile turning into a worried frown. "We'll be careful, I promise." He nodded.

"I know." He replied softly before turning to Rika. "Take care of them." Takato told her, gesturing to the three girls. "Come back safe."

"We will." Rika said with a confident grin. "And if we don't then Ryo is the king of the world." She laughed when Ryo pouted playfully. "It's okay to dream Ryo." She grinned.

"Way to crush a guy's ego Wildcat." The blue eyed boy sniffed in mock sadness. "But in all seriousness you guys had better kick some ass out there. Otherwise you will be forced to listen to Takato's singing and JP's whining." He smirked as the two boys attempted to defend themselves. "Good luck." The four girls nodded and said their goodbyes before gathering their weapons and leaving the palace.

"I hope they'll be okay." Takato said uneasily, watching the departing girls. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ryo's normally tranquil eyes turn a cloudy blue.

"I do too Takato." He said softly, staring ahead vacantly. "I do too."

**Battlefield man.. ahem**

"So who thinks we can do this?" Rika asked, her voice full of confidence. Three hands shot up. "Who's lying?" Three hands shot up. Rika laughed sourly, rolling her violet eyes. "Don't feel bad I'm nervous too."

"I think we'll be fine." Kari said softly, sending a reassuring smile to a shivering Jeri. The girls walked side by side in the darkness, watching for any sign of Silhouette. Kari looked to the sky, cocking her head slightly.

"What is it?" Zoe asked quietly.

"I think it's going to rain." Kari replied thoughtfully. Zoe raised an eyebrow at the girl but didn't continue with the subject. They walked in silence for a long while after that, not knowing where they were going.

"When do you think she'll show up?" Jeri asked, feeling a sudden wave of apprehension.

"I guess I should make my entrance now." A lazy voice drawled into the darkness.

"Who saw that one coming?" Zoe asked sarcastically before turning to face the dark woman.

"Hello darlings." Silhouette greeted the four girls, waggling her fingers. "How has your day been?" She was mocking them. Rika, outraged, glared at the woman.

"Not so amazingly wonderful." She spat angrily, shooting a sneer at the smirking woman before her.

"Oh dear. Too bad." Silhouette paused, looking at their weapons. "You actually think mortal weapons can hurt me?" She asked, highly amused at the girls' ignorance. "Oh wait. I forgot, you're _special_. Decendants of the Light Existance. And you Moon are a decendant of dear Luminia, are you not?" Rika nodded. "Then you are also _my _decendant."

"Don't lie." Rika growled.

"I'm not." Silhouette said simply. "I always did see deception in your eyes. Betrayal and hatred."

"Bite your tongue." Rika hissed.

"You were a coldblooded murderer as a child. Killing those who should have been your friends." Silhouette smiled. "I was once a goody goody too, but I found something better. The darkness. You and I are not so different really. You crave something more powerful just like I did."

"Shut up!" Rika shrieked, fury building inside of her. Her hand connected with Silhouette's cheek as the sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the silent night. A single raindrop fell, hitting Rika on the cheek, trickling down her skin.

"I told you it was going to rain." Kari said quietly. Silhouette grinned, her pearly teeth stained a light pink as crimson blood trickled from her mouth. She looked up at the sky as more drops began to fall.

"You are only here to decieve Moon."

"Silhouette!" The angry voice of Luminia called into the night. A blinding flash of light burst through the darkness, revealing the silver haired woman. "Do not feed lies to the Pure One." Her azure gaze was set in a furious glare.

"I lie not." Silhouette said with a smirk. "And you know it." Luminia shrieked, diving for her sister. The dark woman stopped her in midair, throwing her to the ground. "Silly Luminia." She taunted, setting her gaze in a glare. "I'm sick of you." She held a single hand up, smiling at the frightened Luminia. "Soul snatcher." Silhouette whispered. The night turned even darker as Luminia writhed in pain, shrieking.

"Stop!" Kari cried. "You'll kill her!"

"That's the point." With a final shriek Luminia's head fell to the ground, her hair falling in silver pools around her.

"Wait for the rain Moon." She whispered weakly. "Wait for the sun. Use the Star to purify." Her eyelids fluttered closed.

"Luminia." Rika whispered, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. She turned on Silhouette. "You! I'll kill you!"

"How?" Rika thought for a moment. The Star!

"Lunar Star!" She cried, her violet eyes closing. The wind picked up suddenly, causing the rain to pelt against the three women. The moon shone brightly overhead, decending lower into the sky. A drop of moonlight fell slowly, turning in the night sky, into Rika's outstretched hand. It glowed against her pale skin, casting a delicate shimmer around the auburn haired girl. "Purification!" She cried. Silhouette smirked cockily.

"You're attempts are futile."

"Activate!" Rika's eyes snapped open to see Silhouette screaming in agony and slowly disolving. Holding her arms out in front of her she called for help. "I need you." She cried to her friends. They gathered beside her, smiling at the girl.

"Strength!"

"Devil!"

"High Priestess!"

"Moon!" Four beams of light shot at Silhouette as she disappeared completely, leaving the girls unconcious on the ground.

**The palace...**

"Do you think they're alright?" Ryo asked, wringing his hands anxiously.

"I'm sure they're fine." Alice said quietly, reassuring the nervous boy. He smiled warmly at her, nodding his thanks.

**Battlefield...**

Morning had come in the Light Existance. The blue sky held a bright sun and all was well again. Rika smiled down at her awakening friends, finally feeling at peace.

"Good morning."

RG: REVIEW LOVLIES!


	17. Flying Free

**Losing Light: Purification**

**Flying Free**

Last chapter to Purification. Sequel will be coming soon. If I can figure out a title that is...

Lyrics to "Flying Free" not mine. :'( So sad.

Four girls stood in front of the ocean watching the waves crash against the rocks. They had completed their task and were now free.

"We did it." Kari said with a small smile ove the roar of the ocean.

"We sure did." Jeri replied with a laugh. She looked over to Rika who stood silently, glancing around her with a smile on her face. "It's beautiful isn't it Rika?" The violet eyesd girl looked up at her friend.

"It was always beautiful. It just thought that blue eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick was a good idea for a while." Rika replied with a small smile.

"My my Rika. Are you turning girly on us?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

"No!" Rika protested, shooting a glare at the laughing blond. "It was a metaphor. Gosh!" The other girls just laughed.

**There is a place I call my own**

**Where I can stand by the sea,**

**And look beyond the things I've known  
And dream that I might be free  
Like the bird above the trees  
Gliding gently on the breeze  
I wish that all my life I'd be  
Without a care and flying free **

"Hey!" A familiar male voice called over the crashing waves. The four girls turned around to see their remaining friends running towards them. "We're all here!" It was Ryo's voice. They ran to the four girls.

"Not all of us." Rika said softly, remembering Kazu's death. She turned back to look out into the crashing surf. Suddenly she remembered what Luminia had told her before she was killed. "We're not done yet."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked the younger girl, curiousity filling her crimson eyes. Rika smiled mutely before rummaging in her jacket pocket and extracting the Lunar Star. She held it out in front of her, it's crystaline points shimmering in the sunlight.

"Purify." She whispered. The wind blowed strongly and the dark spirits were forced from their hiding places. They swirled around Rika before being locked away in the Star. "Now it's over."

**But life is not a distant sky  
Without a cloud, without rain  
And I can never hope that I  
Can travel on without pain **

Ryo stepped up behind Rika and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She turned around in his embrace to find the blue eyed boy smirking down at her.

"Miss me Pumpkin?" He asked with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Of course Akiyama." She replied, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Aww." He pouted. "Way to ruin the moment Rika." She just smiled into his shirt. "I love you." He said abruptly, smiling down on the younger girl in his arms. To Ryo's surprise she smiled.

"I guess I love you too." Rika replied playfully. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips locked for a moment before he pulled away, grinning down at her. Rika's eyes flickered open. "Now I'm sure of it."

**Time goes swiftly on its way  
All too soon we've lost today  
I cannot wait for skies of blue  
Or dream so long that life is through **

"I can't believe we're going home." Kari said, walking over to the two teenagers with TK. The others slowly made their way back to the group. "It'll be so good to get back to Odiaba, huh TK?" The blond boy nodded.

"Only problem is that Matt will skin me when I get back." TK grimaced. His crimson eyed girlfriend laughed softly beside him.

"You'll be fine." Takuya assured him with a clap on the back. TK raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've met Matt right?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Briefly."

"Then that explains it." He turned to Kari. "How do we open the portal?"

"Only Luminia has the power to open the portal from here to the Imperfect Existance." She paused, glancing over at Rika. "But since you're her ancestor you could try." Rika nodded. "Chant the warriors names."

"'Moon, Devil, Strength, Priestess, World, Fool, Hierophant." Rika repeated over and over until the Lunar Star glowed a brilliant violet. It leapt from her hands and floated above them. A blast of light burst through the world but slowly subsided revealing a woman. "Luminia!" Rika cried, running to the silver haired woman. Luminia caught her in a hug.

**So life's a song that I must sing  
A gift of love I must share  
And when I see the joy it brings  
My spirits soar through the air  
Like that bird up in the sky  
Life has taught me how to fly  
For now I know what I can be  
And now my heart is flying free **

"You did well Moon." Luminia drawled softly. "I'm very proud of you." Rika smiled up at her. "Like grandmother like granddaughter." She said with a grin before letting go of Rika. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, dancing around, her skirts flowing behind her in the gentle breeze. Rika smiled at how childlike Luminia looked.

"Indeed it is." Rika replied with a smile. Luminia stopped her dancing for a moment.

"You know what you must do with the Star." She told Rika who nodded. Stepping up to the surf she cast it into the ocean, smiling as she watched it being dragged away by the retreating waved. "You must go now Moon." Luminia whispered from behind her. "Your time is almost up. Rika nodded with a small smile, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Don't forget about us." Ryo called to Luminia.

"I don't think that is possible." She replied with a laugh. Turning back to Rika, she grinned. "Good bye Moon Child. Stay strong." Rika nodded mutely before pulling the woman into a tight hug. She let go abruptly and ran to the opening portal, waving good bye to Luminia. "Good bye child. I have a feeling we will meet again."

That of course leads into a sequel. Bye for now!

**Fin**

**Reviewers : Be cool like these guys and girls :) I absolutely love reviews!**

**MH**

**Lord Pata**

**captain deoxys**

**Kay**

**ghikiJ**

**Eva-Freak015**

**starless-moonlight**

**RyoRules**

**Heart Of Ice**

**oceam**

**DigiChick**

**karika88**


End file.
